


The Gift

by DemelzaTheMer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual BDSM, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, Glove Kink, Impact Play, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Sex Tape, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemelzaTheMer/pseuds/DemelzaTheMer
Summary: Chapter 1: Jumin's away on a business trip so Jihyun surprises his boyfriend with a gift.Chapter 2: It's time for Jumin to give a gift in return and it's more than Jihyun bargained for.
Relationships: Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun
Comments: 27
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Jumin hated long business trips. He liked it if he could fly home to sleep in his own bed for the night, even if the negotiations continued the next day. But the Oil Prince had invited him to visit Saudi Arabia and he couldn’t refuse. The distance forced him to stay in a hotel for a few days.

It was only the evening of the third night there, and Jumin was already in agony. The business dinner had ended quarter past ten, and now he was returning to his hotel room, wondering how he’d spend the rest of the evening.

Boredom wasn’t his biggest problem, but missing Jihyun was. Jumin couldn’t stand being apart from him. They had been separated for a couple of years when Jihyun was dating Rika, now Jumin wouldn’t allow that anymore.

They had spent enough time being disconnected. Jumin didn’t want to lose a single day with Jihyun now when they were together. He loved coming home after work to find him there, painting or editing his pictures. Jihyun would always stop then and give him his undivided attention.

Jumin considered calling Jihyun and talking on the phone like he’d done the last two nights. He pressed the button in the elevator and fished out his phone. There were messages in the RFA chatroom, but more importantly, messages from Jihyun.

Jihyun: Hey love  
Jihyun: I have something for you I think you might enjoy. Don't worry about calling me tonight.  
Jihyun: It’s a gift.  
Jihyun: Oh but don’t open it if you’re not alone!  
Jihyun: Only when you’re done for the day and have time, okay?  
Jihyun: I love you.

There was a quite large file attached. Jumin figured it was a video. He typed a quick “I love you too” and “I miss you” before the doors opened on the 22nd floor. Jumin stepped outside and headed to his room.

He was satisfied to perceive that the hotel staff had followed his wishes and left a bottle of wine waiting for him. The Oil Prince treated his guests with great respect, which Jumin appreciated.

He took off his shoes and hung his jacket, then folded his tie and set it on top of a drawer. The hotel room was spacious and spotless, with top-tier electronics and a king-sized bed. Jumin wished Jihyun could’ve come with him, but he was currently holding a major exhibition and unable to leave the country.

Jumin was already planning another trip just for the two of them, so they could finally have some quality time together without worrying about work. Yes, a vacation at someplace warm, somewhere Jihyun wanted to go…

Jumin was so caught up thinking about their vacation he almost forgot the file Jihyun had sent before picking up his phone again. He changed his shirt to another striped dress shirt, his equation to leisurewear. Without anything else to do, and very curious, Jumin figured he’d watch it right now.

It required a bit trial and error but Jumin managed to connect his phone to the HD television across the sofa. Whatever the video might be, Jumin didn’t like watching anything from a small screen of a phone. It’s bad for the eyes.

He poured himself a glass of wine and put the bottle back in the ice bucket it had been prepared with, sat on the sofa and pressed play.

The view that appeared on the screen was from their bedroom back home. Jihyun had set up the video camera towards the bed but it was empty.

Jumin waited for something to happen when Jihyun walked into the frame. He was wearing a loose sweater and those baggy pants Jumin hated. (Jumin had suggested getting him a stylist numerous times but Jihyun had always refused.)

Now it was just endearing to see him being so comfortable in his own clothes. It has been only 48 hours since he last saw him but Jumin was missing him immensely.

Without showing his face, Jihyun climbed carefully on the bed and kneeled in front of the camera. He was so close to the lens half of his face was cropped off.

Jumin watched his lips when Jihyun gave him a reserved smile and a small greeting. He had forgotten all about the wine glass he was holding, he was so focused on Jihyun.

What he was seeing made Jumin a bit uneasy. Was this one of those confession tapes, is that why Jihyun didn’t show his face? Did he have something to say he couldn’t say face-to-face?

Jumin recounted everything that had happened in the last few weeks to figure out if Jihyun was upset about something. He couldn’t think of anything. Jumin had hoped Jihyun could tell anything to his face.

A bit anxious, Jumin waited for Jihyun to start talking. Instead, he didn’t. He bothered his bottom lip with his teeth, like he did when he was unsure or pensive. The gesture up close was quite erotic but Jumin tried not to let his thoughts roam if this was supposed to be serious.

There was a flick of a tongue, then Jihyun swallowed. He’d made up his mind.

Jumin’s eyes followed his Adam’s apple move, he admired the view Jihyun’s low neckline provided.

Jihyun raised his hand to lightly brush his collarbones with his fingertips. The gesture looked very calculated, the way his long fingers traced his skin. Jihyun hooked them on the neck of his sweater and tugged at it, stretching the fabric and casually exposing his shoulder. Jumin couldn’t miss spotting something white on him.

He could swear it was lace. It clung on Jihyun’s skin so beautifully, complimenting the pale shade. Jumin took a sip from his glass, now he was even more intrigued to see where this was going.

He could read Jihyun’s lips when he mouthed words he was too shy to say out loud.

“I love you.”

God, sometimes Jumin wondered what he’d done to have such an angel by his side.

Jihyun’s chest heaved, he slipped his fingers under the hem of his shirt. His hands traveled upwards, rolling up the shirt as they went.

Jumin wished he’d be there right now, putting his hands on that narrow waist. There was something incredibly sexy to watch Jihyun caress his own chest.

There were glimpses of white again underneath the fabric and Jumin was dying for Jihyun to pull that damned sweater over his head already, when he did just that.

It was indeed lace. Jihyun was wearing, and Jumin had no idea where he’d got that, a white bra made completely out of lace.

It was see-through, the prettiest thing Jumin could imagine. He was out of breath just watching how it hugged Jihyun’s chest so perfectly. He could look at it the whole day and not get bored.

The bra was too pretty to take off but at the same time he imagined how pleasurable it would be to get his hands on it. Jihyun was a stunning masterpiece without clothes.

When he started to push the waistband of his pants lower with both hands on his thighs, it finally clicked with Jumin. So this was that kind of video.

A sex tape was the last thing Jumin had expected but he was positively surprised. A bold move indeed, since Jihyun never wanted to be in front of the camera and he rarely proposed they tried something new in bed. Jumin filed the new information in his head for future reference.

A blush colored those delicate collarbones, blossoming pink on Jihyun’s cheeks. He must have been so embarrassed, but he didn’t stop. Jumin loved his flustered expressions and the colors blooming on his skin.

Though Jihyun could be shy and meek, he was also strong-willed to the point of stubborn, just like Jumin. Sometimes it resulted in surprises like this. Jumin didn’t complain.

As to be expected, Jihyun was wearing matching panties. He had an eye for aesthetics and knew what Jumin liked. They were so tiny and pretty, Jumin’s own trousers were becoming tighter by the minute just from watching him. Yet something else behind Jihyun's legs caught his eye.

Even so it was pre-recorded, Jihyun knew Jumin was looking. He bit his bottom lip to contain a playful smirk, an expression which indicated he had another surprise for him.

The sweatpants he pushed down were black, a stark contrast for a white, fluffy cat tail dangling between his thighs.

Jumin put the wine glass on a stand with trembling hands so not to accidentally pour it on himself. It wouldn't be bad to pull down the zipper on his trousers, either.

Jihyun stepped momentarily off-camera to take off his pants. When he came back, he climbed on the bed with all fours and backed further away, coming fully into the view.

He was wearing matching cat ears on the top of his head, of all things.

He'd probably been so up close earlier in order to hide them. Jumin let out a deep sigh, what would he do with this man?

He didn't know where to look when every bit of Jihyun was gorgeous, with long limbs and flashes of pink on pale skin. He was practically naked with the exception of the accessories.

"Jumin," Jihyun purred, looking straight into the camera. Jumin's dick twitched. He hurried to turn up the volume on his TV.

Jihyun leaned back on his knees, displaying his body and outfit.

"Do you like it?"

The bastard was smiling, he knew exactly what the answer was. Carefully Jumin released himself from his pants without looking away from the screen.

He wasn't the only one who was hard, and those tiny panties did nothing to hide it. Jihyun was blinking rapidly despite smiling, and the blushing suggested how horribly embarrassed he was even when he acted bold.

That contradiction in his personality had always been a major turn on for Jumin. Jihyun was so cute it'd be the death of him one day.

Slowly, Jihyun trailed his fingers down his body. Shy glimpses towards the camera told Jumin how Jihyun had imagined being watched while filming. He’d planned to send this to him.

It was Jumin’s gaze he imagined on his skin that turned him on.

Jihyun’s other hand slid down on his thigh, when the other pushed the bra up on one side. He squared his shoulders and shuddered when squeezing his nipple sent pleasurable shivers through his body.

The more he went on, the more bolder he got. Jihyun was also not a novice when it came to photographing and filming. The quality of the video was first-rate and Jumin could tell Jihyun had set up extra lights and reflectors off-camera.

The setting was professional like in industrial porn films, and Jumin was extra pleased to know all of this was just for him.

The excellent lighting made every detail highlighted, Jihyun couldn’t hide any of his reactions. On the screen he exposed his chest by pushing the bra completely up, then slid both of his hands to his crotch to stroke his inner thighs.

Jumin was palming himself without any hurry, his only problem whether to watch Jihyun’s face or hands. Jihyun’s cheeks were becoming redder and he breathed with his mouth open, Jumin knew that face very well.

He also knew how Jihyun looked when he was close to coming, that expression was his favorite. Jumin loved the way Jihyun gradually lost his composure, and he loved to do it to him. He knew all the tricks to make a mess of him.

Jihyun had a habit to hold back a lot, both in social situations and in bed. While filming, however, there hadn’t been anyone around to hear so Jihyun wasn’t embarrassed to let out his voice. He knew Jumin liked it, he always coaxed him to do that. He couldn’t get enough of those sweet moans and gasps.

Jihyun closed his eyes and rolled his hips against his hands in a steady rhythm. He was losing himself in the moment and Jumin enjoyed greatly seeing him feel so good.

After a few minutes Jihyun seemed to be close. His hands were trembling when he took them away, slumped down on the bed and leaned back on his arms. He let his head fall back and his body arched so beautifully, the camera right in front of him.

Jumin watched his skin glistening on his chest and his strong thighs. He’d taken his dick out while keeping the panties on, he was hard and leaking on the tip. The fluffy tail lay on the bed between his legs, it was attached so low Jumin anticipated what kind of accessory it was.

The show wasn’t over yet. Jihyun’s chest heaved when he let out a sigh, then raised his head to look into the camera. Jumin knew from that lust-filled gaze that Jihyun had gotten over his embarrassment and was still planning something.

A rush of heat coursed through Jumin’s veins. He brushed the head of his dick with his thumb and wondered how he was going to last till the end. Jihyun’s sexiness was through the roof the moment he stopped being self-conscious.

That was actually a very good moment to pause. Jumin knew this was going to get messy and he was not going to use his time to clean up something preventable. Luckily he always had a condom in the inner pocket of his jacket, just for the rare chance Jihyun visited him in the office. Jaehee would be so mad if she knew what went down in there occasionally. 

Jumin poured himself another glass of wine before pressing play.

On the screen Jihyun leisurely picked himself up and reached for the bedside table. He opened the drawer and took out a bottle of lube and a transparent dildo Jumin hadn’t seen before. It was so clear it was probably made of glass.

Jihyun straightened his back on the bed. He licked his lips, looking straight to the camera, and then kissed the glass head.

“Let’s get you a better view,” he whispered as he came close to the screen.

The frame shook and was obstructed by Jihyun's chest for a second, then it was moved above the bed. He settled on his back and slid his hands down his sides. His body sprawled across the sheets in the middle of the frame, perfectly in focus.

Jihyun was gorgeous, breathtaking, and Jumin would give anything to be there with him. He would kiss Jihyun senseless, feel up every nook of his body and hold him until he was begging for mercy.

The tail was a plug just like Jumin had guessed. On his back, Jihyun bent his legs, drawing his knees up to his chest.

Suddenly shy again, he put his arms to cover his crotch before letting his thighs fall to the sides. Jumin watched when Jihyun spread his fingers to feel the plug in his ass. He didn’t do anything yet, just traced the rim with his fingertips, focused to even out his breathing.

Then he lifted his gaze to look Jumin in the eyes, tilted his head slightly and meowed.

Jumin needed all of his composure not to come right away. Jihyun drew his hands near his face and curled them into fists. Like that he resembled Elizabeth the 3rd when she wanted to play, and he knew it.

“Jumin,” Jihyun called and meowed again. “Jumin.”

That was as far as his poker face held up before it cracked into laughter. Jumin didn’t mind his teasing. Jihyun, splayed on the bed in full display, awfully turned on but relaxed and laughing - that was a sight to behold. It was worth all the teasing, in fact Jumin loved that silly side of Jihyun as well. He wanted to kiss him so bad right now.

Jihyun had clearly started to enjoy being in front of the camera. He stretched his back and then reached for the butt plug again. Even when he pulled it out as slow as he could, his body convulsed in the pleasure of a new sensation. Jumin admired his self-restraint.

Enthralled, he waited to see if Jihyun was going to use his new toy or if he was too tired already.

Jihyun took the white fur to his face to stroke the softness against his cheek before putting it away. He poured some lube on his palm and rubbed it on the glass dildo, looking very sure about his plan.

Using his other hand to spread himself open and push the string of the panties out of the way, Jihyun fitted the head of the toy against his entrance. It was thicker than the one earlier, Jumin knew it wasn’t going to be as easy.

There was a glance Jihyun threw at the camera before starting to push the toy in. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, feeling the strain.

Jumin’s mouth was dry when he stared at him. Jihyun’s body trembled and he shook his hips to get used to it, all the while letting out moans and ragged breaths. Inch by inch the piece sunk in until he was spread wide open and stuffed full.

When it was all in, Jihyun relaxed into the mattress to catch his breath. With hazy eyes he looked up to the camera and shuddered, maybe knowing Jumin was going to see him like this.

Jihyun grabbed the base of the dildo and pulled it out a bit before pushing back in. He did it a few times before thrusting faster and more forcefully.

“Jumin,” he blurted out when pleasure racked his body.

Jihyun’s voice had become hoarse, his hair stuck to his forehead.

“Ah- Jumin, Jumin..”

Jumin took in all the details of that look. Jihyun’s bottom lip was red and swollen from all the biting. He was still wearing the cat ears and lingerie, though forgotten all about it.

The underwear was misplaced so deliciously, Jumin wondered if they chafed and left red marks on his skin. He wanted to kiss the sores if they did, he wanted to eat up Jihyun as a whole. His nipples were perked up and so cute and pink, begging for Jumin’s teasing. He was sure Jihyun would cry out even more.

As the minutes dragged on, Jihyun lost all the control he had left. He was squirming on the bed, ramming the pretty dildo up his ass again and again, faster and rougher. He couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, all the while moaning Jumin’s name.

That was the face Jumin had waited for, so desperate and vulnerable. He yearned to be the one controlling the pace and driving Jihyun on the edge, but he took what he could. Jumin’s own hand moved faster as well, he felt the familiar lightheadedness creeping in as he was coming closer to release.

“Jumin! Jumin! Jumin!” Jihyun cried out before clenching his jaw.

His whole body tensed and he came, untouched all over his stomach. Jumin had one hand pressed on top of his mouth when he came as well, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

Nothing was sexier than Jihyun when he orgasmed. It was just stunning, to see the moment when he was unable to think about anything, unable to control his own body. He shook so violently right after, still spurting out the last drops of cum, his mind somewhere between consciousness and blacking out.

Jihyun was so cute and helpless in that state Jumin felt an urge to attack him. He wanted to push his tongue into his mouth and grab him knowing full well how sensitive he was after coming once. He wanted to overwhelm him to the point he knew nothing but Jumin's touch, until he shuddered from the smallest of stimulation. Jumin wanted to do a lot of things in his fantasies he'd never told Jihyun about.

In the next minute or so, Jihyun just lay there, his body twitching and eyes squeezed shut. As he came down from the high the embarrassment returned as well.

When he opened his eyes he averted them straight away and covered his face with one hand. He reached down and carefully pulled out the toy, then closed his legs in a bashful manner that made Jumin chuckle.

Jumin loved him so much it was hard to bear. If he could turn back time right now and get to Jihyun’s side to that moment, he would. It frustrated him that it was already too late when he saw the recording. Next time Jihyun should do it live for him.

That has been the best gift Jumin had ever received, in addition to Elizabeth the 3rd, who had been from Jihyun as well.

In the last seconds of the video, Jihyun climbed to his knees, shaking a bit, and brought his face close to the camera.

The screen went black when the view was obstructed, but Jumin could hear clearly when Jihyun whispered, "I miss you, my love,” and kissed the lens.

Then the recording ended.

Jumin pressed his fingertips together and leaned his face into his hands. For a moment he tried to just collect his thoughts. Then he stood up, washed his hands and got himself together before grabbing his phone.

He had Jihyun on speed dial. They’d been talking on the phone every night but now he didn’t pick up. Jumin let it ring for a moment more before switching to text messages.

Jumin: Where did you get those things?  
Jumin: When did you film this?  
Jumin: Why didn’t you tell me?  
Jumin: Jihyun, answer me.  
Jumin: Jihyun.

He typed in the speed of light and the answer came just as fast. Jihyun was on his phone, after all.

Jihyun<3: Hello, Jumin.

Jumin: Why didn’t you pick up my call?

Jihyun<3: :)

Jumin: Answer my questions, please.

Jihyun<3: I love you too

Jumin: I love you. Why didn’t you tell me, Jihyun?

Jihyun<3: Then it wouldn’t be a surprise!

Jumin: Where did you hide those props in our home?

Jihyun<3: No comment.

Jumin: When was this filmed?

Jihyun<3: It’s a secret<3

Jumin: Do you have something else planned???

Jihyun<3: I won’t tell you, Jumin!

Jumin: …

Jumin: I’m calling you.

Jihyun<3: noooo

This time he picked up anyway. Jumin tried to ask him the same things again, but Jihyun just chuckled and refused to spill it.

He sounded so flustered Jumin could imagine the blush on his face. He gave up.

“Okay, but… why? I know you’re not comfortable in front of the camera,” Jumin said after a moment of silence.

He knew he’d never pushed Jihyun to do something he was uncomfortable with, so this idea was his own. Jihyun hummed nonchalantly.

“I thought… you’d be lonely at night,” he said, feigning innocence. “I know I am.”

Jumin took a deep breath to even out his voice. Jihyun was so pleased with himself, but he should also take responsibility for what he’d awoken.

“You should prepare yourself for when I’m coming home,” Jumin said slowly. He heard a smile in Jihyun's voice.

“I’m waiting for you,” he said.

It wasn’t a joke, though. Jumin was planning to end this business trip early. He had a far more important person to meet at home and he was already planning on how to give Jihyun a gift in return that he’d never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

“Jumin, do I really have to...? Even the tail?” Jihyun’s mildly distressed voice could be heard behind the bathroom door.

“Yes, all the same things you had on at last time,” Jumin answered without hesitation.

He was waiting outside, seemingly calm but actually quite impatient. If Jihyun had thought he could tease him with an attire like that and get away with it, he was wrong. It simply wasn’t enough for Jumin to get to see such a gorgeous sight and not get his hands on it.

This had begun a couple of days ago with a certain gift Jumin had received from Jihyun. He’d been away from home on a business trip and Jihyun had thought _a sex tape_ where he was wearing _cat ears_ and _lingerie_ would be perfect to cheer him up while they were apart.

Of course he was right, but it also gave Jumin a few ideas of his own. The fire he’d caught was bad enough Jumin cancelled the rest of the trip and came straight home so he could kiss his boyfriend.

“How did you even think of that?” Jumin asked the red-faced Jihyun in his arms.

He had “forgotten” to inform him of his early return, so he’d caught him by surprise.

Jihyun melted quickly in his kisses. He gave Jumin a sheepish smile.

“I don’t know, I just did what I wanted, and thought you’d like,” he said.

Jumin pressed his face in mint-colored hair and tightened his hold around Jihyun’s middle. He could never get used to how lovable he was.

Jihyun just laughed at him, light and happily, and Jumin could feel his fingers stroking the back of his neck.

They stayed like this for a moment, Jihyun smelled like paint and wood and home.

The next day, Jumin asked Jihyun if he could take tomorrow evening off and maybe the following morning, too. Jihyun didn’t answer straight away, and Jumin knew by the way he was bothering his bottom lip that he had a hunch of what Jumin was getting at.

Eventually he agreed and Jumin started putting his plan into action.

By the time of the promised evening, Jumin had set everything up. He’d thought about it down to the tiniest details, like raising the temperature of their bedroom so Jihyun wouldn’t get cold. Of course there was a lot to be left to the heat of the moment, because it wouldn’t be any fun without an element of surprise.

Now Jumin was sitting on the sofa, gazing out of the huge window of the penthouse. He'd opened a bottle of wine while waiting for Jihyun, sipping at his glass with another one ready on the table.

The night view was gorgeous with the city lights sparkling like a million stars. Jumin didn’t see a thing, he was too focused on listening.

Finally he heard noises from the door. Patiently he waited for Jihyun to take off his jacket and poke his head into the living room.

“Hello, dear. Have you been waiting for me? I’m sorry, the traffic was crazy today,” Jihyun sighed but Jumin just signaled him to come closer.

“Let’s forget all about that. Tonight I want to focus on you, and you alone,” Jumin said with a low voice.

He gave Jihyun a kiss when he bent down for it and then poured him a glass of wine.

Jihyun sat across the coffee table. He took the glass to his lips and glanced at Jumin over the rim.

“What do you have planned?” he asked.

Jihyun wasn’t always easy to read, but Jumin had experience. He could tell that question wasn’t entirely innocent. Jihyun was intrigued. He had his expectations for him and Jumin was happy to deliver. He hummed nonchalantly.

“I wonder,” he said with a shrug and downed the rest of the wine in one go.

A smile was tugging on the corner of Jihyun’s lips, he’d probably known he wasn’t going to get any answers. Jumin liked to surprise him, though he always asked permission if he wanted to try something new.

Jumin placed the glass on the table and stood up. He’d waited enough and couldn’t stand wasting another minute.

“Jihyun,” he pleaded. He circled the sofa to stand behind him and put his hands on his shoulders.

“Would you like to do me a favor?”

Jihyun chuckled.

“Depends on what you’re asking,” he answered.

He was ticklish, and squirmed when Jumin’s fingers roamed from his shoulders to caress his throat and the side of his face. Jumin fiddled a lock of mint-colored hair between his thumb and index finger, then bent down to kiss the top of Jihyun’s head.

“Can you wear all the things you had on in the video? For me?” Jumin whispered close to his ear.

Jihyun froze. Even though Jumin couldn’t see his face, he knew it was going to turn pink right about now. He would've felt the heat on Jihyun’s cheeks under his palms if he'd put them there.

“Mmm… I don’t know about that,” Jihyun muttered.

He emptied his glass like he needed the drink to bear his embarrassment.

“Tell me where you’ve hidden them, will you, my love? I want to see them,” Jumin coaxed.

He slid his fingers under Jihyun’s jaw and felt when he swallowed. It took him too long to answer, which meant he didn’t know how to refuse.

“Nevermind, you don’t have to tell me. I’ll just find them myself,” Jumin decided and took his hands off.

Jihyun turned towards him ready to argue, but Jumin was already on his way to the bedroom.

Jihyun was so modest he’d be too embarrassed to keep such personal items amongst his work materials or even in the same room. The same applied to other closets and storages in the house, where there was a risk Jumin or the maid would find them. So it had to be the bedroom.

Jumin stood in front of the bed and thought hard about it. A place where he would normally never look into…

Jihyun followed him, noticeably flustered.

“Jumin, do you must-?” he begged and let out a small gasp when Jumin dropped to his knees.

He was right.

Under the bed was a pretty, velvet-covered box. Jumin had a side of his head pressed on the carpet when he reached to grab it and pull it out. When he straightened his back again, Jihyun had covered his face with his palms and was muttering something unintelligible behind them.

Like opening a precious treasure chest, Jumin checked the box’s contents. He was pleased to find the very items he’d been waiting to see. The white set of lingerie alongside the cat ears and a tail, all neatly placed. Even the glass dildo was still there. Jumin closed the lid and looked up to Jihyun.

“Please?” he asked.

Jihyun wouldn’t remove his hands so Jumin left the box on the bed and approached him. He wrapped his arms around Jihyun and pressed a kiss on his knuckles.

“Hey… Where did that confidence go? It’s not like I haven’t seen you wearing them before,” Jumin said.

Jihyun took his hands off of his face and put them on Jumin’s shoulders, then slid his arms straight behind his head.

“It’s not the same when you’re here,” he said.

His face was red when he met Jumin's gaze.

“Yes, because it’s better,” Jumin said and kissed him.

Jihyun closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss. Jumin held him tighter against his chest and . When he pulled away, Jihyun had a hazy look in his eyes that already promised assent.

“Do it for me. I promise I’ll make it up to you. Next time I’ll do anything you want, okay?” Jumin whispered.

Jihyun lowered his eyes and leaned in to kiss him again.

That led to the situation on the bathroom door. Jihyun was taking his time and Jumin had a hard time staying calm. Just the memory he had of Jihyun in cat ears excited him enormously.

Jumin sat on the edge of the bed without any intention to undress. He knew Jihyun had a thing for suits, even though he’d never admitted it, which was quite convenient for Jumin.

“Um… Jumin? I don’t know if I want to wear this after all,” he heard Jihyun mutter on the other side of the door.

Jumin pondered for a moment what he could do about that shyness of his love, then got an idea. He was positive he still got a pair from when he wanted his bodyguards to wear them…

Sure enough, he found them inside his drawer.

“Do you feel better if I wear cat ears, too?” Jumin sincerely asked.

He put them on and walked in front of the mirror in the dressing room. They didn’t look bad at all, though they were black when Jihyun had white ones. Jumin returned to the bathroom door and knocked.

“What do you think?” he asked and waited for Jihyun to unlock the door and crack it open.

When he laid his eyes on Jumin he bursted out laughing.

“Take them off, I can’t look straight at you,” Jihyun pleaded and turned his head away to hide an amused grin.

He had a hand on the handle and had opened the door only slightly but Jumin saw he was all dressed up despite his hesitation.

“Why? Don’t you think I look cute?” Jumin asked.

He pushed the door open and stepped in to put his hands on Jihyun's waist. Jihyun was still chuckling and raised one hand to cover his mouth. His other hand found its natural place on Jumin’s shoulder.

“Please, Jumin,” Jihyun grinned, “you look cute, but…”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence when Jumin yanked him closer. Jihyun blinked in surprise and his face turned to a lovely shade of red. When he was pressed against Jumin’s body, the stark contrast of their states of dressed became apparent to him too.

Jumin enjoyed all of Jihyun's reactions. It wasn’t only the expressions; he knew when Jihyun was feeling it by observing his body language, too. If he riled him up enough, Jihyun would get over his embarrassment in no time.

He closed the distance to kiss his temple, his cheek and down his neck, aiming to cover all the bare skin that was at his reach. There was a lot, Jihyun’s shoulders and chest were uncovered save for a tiny piece of white lace.

To be honest Jumin preferred him like this, unveiled in his hands. Jihyun had nothing to hide from him, not anymore.

Jumin held him tight, possessive. He wanted to feel the shape of Jihyun’s body through the layers of fabric. He leaned in to move lower on Jihyun's chest and forced him to arch his back in the process. He could feel Jihyun’s heart beating under his lips and when he flicked his tongue over the skin, Jihyun moaned.

“Jumin… Enough,” Jihyun pleaded and squirmed his shoulders.

Jumin straightened his back and brought him up, in front of his face.

“What it is, love?” he asked.

Jihyun took a deep breath in order to calm himself. Jumin had other plans; his impatient hands roamed down Jihyun’s back to grab his ass.

“Nnh… Don’t touch me there..!” Jihyun groaned.

He was way too irresistible with the fluffy tail dangling behind his legs for Jumin to stop now. He slid his hand down over Jihyun’s tailbone and grabbed the tail at the base. The slightest tug caused Jihyun to shudder and squeeze his eyes shut. Jumin made a mental note to try that again later.

“You’re just like an adorable little kitten, Jihyun,” Jumin purred into his ear. “Just how I like it.”

Jihyun took a deep breath. His fingers crunched up the fabric on Jumin's shoulders.

“Fine,” he sighed, at last.

Jihyun peeled Jumin’s hands off of him and turned to make sure he was following. The mattress dipped under his weight when he climbed on the bed. His eyes didn’t leave Jumin’s when he settled on his knees and Jumin circled the bed to stand in front of him. He reached his hands to cup Jihyun’s face when Jihyun grabbed his wrists.

“First, take those off,” he said. “You’re killing the mood.”

“Who’s killing the mood,” Jumin muttered, a little bit offended, but put the black cat ears away. Then his attention was back on Jihyun.

Jihyun sat on top of his legs and kept his elbows close to his body, covering his chest with his arms. He was still a bit self-conscious wearing a bra, but that would soon change.

Jumin moved to stand close to him and put his hands into his soft hair. Jihyun drew his head back when Jumin scraped his scalp with his blunt nails. His eyes slid shut and his shoulders relaxed with the pleasurable sensation.

“Does that feel good?” Jumin asked.

He couldn’t help thinking about Elizabeth the 3rd and how she loved head rubs, too. The way Jihyun pushed his head into his hands resembled her a lot.

“Mmmhh,” Jihyun hummed, content. He cracked his eyes open.

“What do you want me to do? I’m wearing them, just like you asked," he said.

“Oh, you don’t have to do anything,” Jumin promised. “Let me spoil you tonight.”

He set one knee on the bed next to Jihyun and leaned in to give him a kiss. Only this time they forgot to separate, instead chasing one another into ever deepening passion. Jumin put his fingers under V’s jaw to push his chin up so he could get a better angle.

Jihyun was moaning, Jumin’s tongue coaxed lewd sounds from his lips. Hearing him and feeling him sigh into the kiss gave Jumin a sense of satisfaction which only fed the flames.

Jihyun was panting when Jumin finally pulled away. It was fascinating how disoriented he could get after just one kiss. Jumin wondered if having his breathing challenged turn him on. He’d love to test that theory, but not now. He had other plans for tonight, just as intriguing.

He held the back of Jihyun’s head in his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

“Do you trust me?” Jumin whispered. Jihyun sighed.

"Do you even need to ask?" he muttered, his eyes closed.

Jumin traced the shape of his lips with his gaze.

"I want you to be comfortable," he said, Jihyun's breathing tickling his face. Jihyun broke free and raised his chin to look at him.

"I trust you," he said, and his bright eyes made Jumin feel a bit remorseful of what he was about to do.

Not enough to change his plans, however. Jihyun was okay with indulging in Jumin's fantasies every once in a while, because he knew Jumin would never go too far. Still, having Jihyun voice his trust was important to him. It fueled his passion when Jihyun gave himself willingly into his hands. Jumin wouldn't let him down.

“Okay,” he said.

He reached into the inner pocket of his suit and picked out a sleeping mask.

“Can you put this on?” he asked and held it up for Jihyun to see.

Jihyun chuckled and covered his smile with the back of his hand.

“Mmm-hmm, I wonder what else you have in store for me,” he teased and held out his hand.

Jumin passed the mask to him. Sadly it was a simple black, made out of one hundred percent pure silk. A white one or maybe a cat themed one would’ve fit the outfit better. Jihyun shot him a glance, both nervous and eager, before he covered his eyes with the mask. Jumin pushed his hair out of the way and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“Good boy,” he whispered. Jihyun made a face.

“Next you’ll ask me to call you ‘Master’,” he teased.

When Jumin failed to come up with an answer after a couple of seconds, Jihyun groaned:

“Oh no, don’t get any ideas, Jumin! It was a joke.”

“I know,” Jumin said absently. He’d indeed gotten a few ideas, but decided to discard them for now. He had to focus.

Jihyun was so adorable with his eyes covered. He turned his head towards the sound when Jumin stepped away to admire his masterpiece. He was so perfect from head to toe, topped with the fluffy tail against his inner thigh.

Deprived of his vision, Jihyun wasn’t as self-conscious and his body language became more open. Only his fingers were still moving restlessly on top of his thighs when he didn’t know what to do with his hands. Jumin had a solution for that.

He picked a red satin ribbon from the same inner pocket. The neat ball of string came apart and spilled on his hands with shiny strands. Jumin circled the bed while reeling it better on his grasp. Jihyun tried to turn around when Jumin sat behind his back but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Give me your hands,” Jumin commanded.

This was not an unfamiliar request for Jihyun, though he rarely agreed. Jumin rewarded him with a kiss on his shoulder when he obliged without protesting and offered Jumin his wrists. Jihyun was really indulging him, Jumin would make sure to repay him later that night.

Jumin wrapped the ribbon around Jihyun’s wrists again and again, ensuring it wouldn’t come undone before he allowed it to. The lovely present was topped with a bow, then it was ready. Jihyun writhed his shoulders. His movements were restricted but it wasn’t uncomfortable.

When Jumin stood up again Jihyun waited like a good boy. He tilted his head to the odd scraping sounds against the floor of something being dragged. Jumin could see his brows furrowing.

Now, Jumin had indeed planned everything down to the details. It would be a shame to live such a special night only once, so he’d prepared a video camera with a professional tripod. Jihyun had very helpfully, though unknowingly, provided him with both the idea and the equipment. Jumin had even gotten a light stand for higher quality, which he dragged on the side of the bed.

At that point, Jihyun had become very suspicious.

“Jumin, what are you doing?” he asked.

Jumin was sure he knew already. Without bothering to answer, he walked over to the video camera and checked the focus. Jihyun looked good in the middle of it. He clicked it on.

“Jumin, I know that sound,” Jihyun said with a threatening tone. “You didn’t just… started filming, did you?” He squirmed his tied up arms.

“Don’t worry, it’s just for me,” Jumin soothed.

He returned to V and slid his fingers along his jaw, standing on the side so he wouldn’t obstruct the view.

“No one else will ever see it.”

“That’s not- nnh, that’s not the problem…” Jihyun complained. He squared his shoulders when a small quiver traveled his body.

Jumin knew it. Ever since receiving that home video he’d had a hypothesis that Jihyun got turned on by being filmed. It was too good to be left unexplored, and the end result would be a win for both of them.

“Don’t film me, please, I’m too embarrassed,” Jihyun pleaded.

Jumin observed the blush that spread on his chest when his heart rate increased.

“Why? It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You look beautiful,” Jumin said and Jihyun twitched when he received another feather-light touch of his fingertips. “I think you quite like it, too.”

“Jumin..!” Jihyun groaned. He was getting agitated. Hard, as well.

Jumin was in no hurry at all. Jihyun would forget his embarrassment soon. He wanted to play a game with him, the only problem was where to start. There were too many intriguing choices to choose from.

He decided to start from the basics. Jumin stepped out of the frame of the video and opened the drawer by the wall.

He chose a pair of nice leather gloves. They fit perfectly and had a pleasant, smooth touch.

Jihyun was turning his head away so he wouldn’t have to face the camera, but Jumin yanked it back with a gloved hand. He pursed his lips when he felt it and tried to lower his chin.

Jumin held him back. He pressed a thumb on Jihyun’s lips until he relaxed and let them part.

It was so easy. Jumin needed nothing but small gestures and a little bit of pressure for Jihyun to submit. The play was intricate but Jumin knew every little button he needed to push to make him moan. It was exciting to have him tied up and blindfolded, completely at Jumin’s mercy. Maybe too much so.

Jumin leaned down to grant his lover a kiss, then concentrated sliding his hand down Jihyun’s body. He varied the pressure, taking his hand away when Jihyun tried to push into it, effectively driving him desperate. He bit down his bottom lip but didn’t manage to stop small moans from escaping when Jumin’s hand brushed nonchalantly across his chest.

“Ju...min, please…” he panted and tilted his head back while he squirmed.

“What is it?” Jumin asked and swiped his thumb over his lips again. He liked the sensation of hot air escaping every time Jihyun sighed.

“Don’t just… nnh…” Jihyun moaned and pursed his lips in frustration.

“I can’t satisfy you if you don’t tell me what you want,” Jumin lied just to tease him. “Tell it clearly to the camera.”

“Jumin!” Jihyun started with an exasperated tone but was interrupted with a surprised gasp when Jumin pushed his bra up. It wasn’t covering much in the first place but having it misplaced made him feel shy.

Jumin kneeled on the floor and placed a kiss on the middle of Jihyun’s chest, then sat down with his knees in front of him.

“Do you want my attention here, perhaps?” Jumin asked and set his hands on both sides of Jihyun’s hips, his thumbs digging into the joints on his lap.

Jihyun relaxed a bit and let out a sigh.

"You know what I want…" he muttered and writhed his hips when Jumin rubbed the side of his thighs.

He was hard. His pretty dick was straining the lace panties, it mustn't have been very comfortable. A smile was tugging at the corner of Jumin's lips. If he touched Jihyun now he'd make all kinds of cute sounds, he knew that. Jumin grabbed his knees and Jihyun let him, reluctantly, to push his folded legs open.

It was a fun game, to take Jihyun by surprise when he couldn't see where he was going to be touched next. Jumin pushed his hands down Jihyun’s inner thighs near to his crotch, then leaned in. He kissed the tip of his dick, caught in the white lace, and Jihyun let out a startled cry. Jumin flicked his tongue over the head and felt Jihyun squirming under his hands. The whine he let out was the cutest yet.

He was trembling when Jumin left him and stood up.

That was a very good look on him. Jumin made sure to stand on the side when he raised V's head with his hand and pushed his hair out of his face. V arched his back, desperate for any kind of touch. His face was red and lips parted. Jumin wanted to kiss him but he refrained from doing so. It wasn't fun to give in too early.

"Are you done soon?" Jihyun panted and tugged at his bound wrists.

"Yes… Soon," Jumin said, a bit too slowly because he saw Jihyun swallow.

He turned his head to the sound when Jumin returned to the wardrobe. There was something he’d ordered some time ago but never gotten around to try. If Jihyun had accidentally discovered it, he’d never asked Jumin about it.

Jumin bent a leather riding crop in his gloved hands. The black color matched well with his suit, he tapped it on his palm while pondering where to strike first.

“Jumin, what is it- Ah!” Jihyun let out a sharp cry when he was hit on the back of his thigh.

The pain was quick and faded away soon but left him trembling.

“Is that a crop, Jumin? Seriously- Nnh! Ahh…” Jihyun closed his mouth and left his sentence unfinished.

“Why? Do you not like it?” Jumin asked nonchalantly and chuckled when Jihyun pouted his lips.

He knew that out of all whipping choices the crop hurt the least, so he wasn’t worried. He could also adjust the force he used, but after the initial test strikes he decided to go harder.

Leather against the skin caused a satisfying snapping sound and Jihyun jumped every time he was hit, biting his lips to stop moans from escaping.

Jumin enjoyed teasing him, waiting longer before landing another snap, maybe hitting him twice in a short time so he couldn’t prepare himself. He targeted his upper arms, his thighs and his round ass, adorned with lace.

After long Jihyun was panting and squirming in his restraints. Jumin grazed his stomach with the crop and dragged the piece of leather up his chest. He lifted Jihyun’s chin with it and Jihyun responded by licking his lips.

“Haven’t you had enough?” he asked but Jumin could see that he was consiredably more excited than before.

“What about you?” Jumin asked.

Jihyun didn’t answer; he squared his shoulders and turned his face away, too embarrassed to admit it. Jumin chuckled, he already knew. He was pleased to have discovered a lot of Jihyun’s kinks today.

Jumin soothed Jihyun by giving him a kiss, a slow and languid one, with his tongue taking away all his complaints. When he stepped back Jihyun sighed, his mouth open and lips glistening in the light.

He yelped in surprise when Jumin whipped him once more on the front of his thighs, then twice, then three times at a rapid pace. Jihyun leaned forward, his whole body trembling, unable to control the moans slipping past his lips. Jumin hit him five times more, sharply and hard, dangerously close to his crotch.

When he was done Jihyun was hanging his head, panting like he’d been through an intense exercise. Jumin was pleased to see him feeling so good, to the point he was shivering without any touch. He tossed the riding crop on the floor and grabbed his tie with a gloved hand, loosening it around his neck.

Jihyun’s thighs were trembling when he tried his best to stay up and keep his balance. Jumin climbed on the bed behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders, then closed the gap between their bodies. It eased Jihyun’s struggle to stay upright but he let out a tormented moan when the shape of Jumin’s clothed erection pressed against the toy in his ass.

Jihyun let his head fall back to rest on Jumin’s shoulder, Jumin watched his Adam’s apple move when he swallowed before sighing again.

Jumin turned his head to kiss Jihyun’s neck where he reached. He wrapped his arms around his middle and jutted his hips, causing him to moan. Jihyun’s chest was heaving, his body was quivering ever so slightly from exertion.

“Hurry up, Jumin…” he begged. “I can’t take it anymore.”

Jumin disagreed. His hands roamed down Jihyun’s sides, rubbing his thighs before crawling back up. He was touching him properly like Jihyun had wanted, though Jumin had a hunch Jihyun was now frustrated with that, too.

He got him to cry out when he pinched his nipples. He’d wanted to do that ever since seeing that video. Now he finally got to grope Jihyun’s chest for his heart’s content.

Jihyun was not happy with that at this point. He bucked his hips and shook his shoulders feistily to get rid of the touch or to get more stimulation. Jumin hushed him and added more pressure under his palms to restrain him. His hand slid up around Jihyun’s throat, holding gently.

“Should I get you a collar?” he suggested. “Would that make you a tame kitty?”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Jihyun grumpled.

“I think it’d look lovely on you,” Jumin said half-heartedly, having not yet decided if he was serious or not. It was Jihyun who’d gotten himself the cat gear first, he should blame himself for giving Jumin ideas.

Jumin chuckled softly and when Jihyun raised his head up, kissed the back of his neck. Jihyun got a moment to catch his breath but then Jumin became inspired to use his teeth. He knew Jihyun didn’t like having red marks on his skin the next morning but Jumin couldn’t help himself.

There was this need to dominate deep in his bones. He wanted to make Jihyun his, to mark him so everyone would know that he owned him.

He got feedback immediately when Jihyun complained between his moans. He didn’t want them to be visible. Jumin reassured he’d only do them where they’d be covered with clothes.

It was Jihyun’s bad that he liked to wear shirts with a wide neckline, opposed to Jumin’s dress shirts. Lately he’d work around it though, by adding light scarves to his wardrobe. It was fashionable but every time Jumin saw it, he would smile knowingly and make Jihyun frown, with a blush creeping up on his face.

Jumin’s hand found its way to the side of Jihyun’s head. He picked up the elastic band of the sleeping mask and pulled it off. It was thrown on the floor along with the cat ears headband. Jumin stroked Jihyun’s hair back when he blinked his eyes to get adjusted to the light again.

“I want you to show your face to the camera,” Jumin whispered into his ear and nibbled at his earlobe.

Jihyun turned his head to the side stubbornly. Jumin grabbed his pecs, then worked his hands lower on his sides, eliciting a low whine from him. His waist, his hip bones, the groove between his legs and pelvis, he explored them all.

The closer he got to his crotch, the more Jihyun trembled. He couldn’t bear to face the camera when Jumin hooked his fingers under the string of his panties and pushed them down on his thighs, releasing him at last.

Jumin used one finger to stroke up and down his length when Jihyun muttered something. He stopped to listen.

“Take them off,” Jihyun said. “Take off your gloves…”

Jumin knew he was displeased by his sullen tone. He obliged, peeled off the gloves and threw them on the floor as well. He didn’t mind it. Jihyun let out a strangled moan when Jumin closed his bare palm around his dick and swiped the tip with his thumb.

It didn’t take but a couple of strokes when his thighs were shaking already. Jumin wrapped his other arm around Jihyun’s middle and held him in place, pressed against his own body.

He was positive he could get off by Jihyun’s voice alone. The unrestrained moans and ragged breathing threatened Jumin to lose his cool, leaving him wanting to hear more.

“I could make you come like this,” Jumin said, his own voice getting husky as well.

What a sight that would be to watch on the film later. There was a part of Jumin that wanted to proceed with it, to humiliate Jihyun by making him cum against his will, on full display. He had full control over Jihyun’s body, the power to decide whether or not to make him orgasm. Dark satisfaction sent shivers down Jumin’s back.

“But you wouldn’t like that, would you?” he whispered.

Jihyun shook his head vigorously. He was on the edge, his muscles spasmed and his forceful inhales sounded more and more like sobs. Jumin wouldn’t do it to him, he wasn’t that mean.

“Look into the camera and I’ll let you go,” he said.

Jihyun made a frustrated sound but his shoulders slumped. Jumin rubbed him gently, not enough to drive him over the edge but enough to keep him on it.

Slowly, Jihyun turned his head to face straight ahead. Jumin used his other hand to raise his chin and brush his hair out of his face.

“I love you,” Jumin whispered to his ear and hid his smile by planting a kiss on his shoulder.

Defeated, Jihyun kept his head in place. Jumin knew he was eager to please, so he wouldn’t avert his eyes, either. He would be a gorgeous sight on the video, all messed up and desperate. Jumin loved to watch his expressions, after all. How he lost his composure piece by piece, eventually giving up on it altogether.

Now, Jumin had promised to let him free. But maybe that promise was still valid a little later.

Jumin backed towards the head of the bed, further away from the camera. He guided Jihyun to do the same, who obeyed, unsuspecting. When there was enough room in front of him, Jumin grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him chest down on the mattress.

“Jumin..! I thought you were supposed to- Nnh!” Jihyun protested but was cut off when Jumin took a hold of his hips and propped him up.

Jihyun couldn’t do anything to make him stop when Jumin petted the fluffy tail and teased the plug by tugging on it. He pressed his hips against Jihyun’s ass to rub his erection against him, adding pressure to the plug and making him cry out.

“The best part is still ahead,” Jumin said with a smile. “You want it, don’t you?”

Jihyun made a groaning sound. He was done fighting against Jumin’s whimsical decisions, but still refused to respond to his teasing lines. Jumin bent over him to kiss his neck.

“Don’t worry,” he purred, “It’ll be good.”

He grazed his teeth over Jihyun’s skin when his hand snaked lower and grabbed the tail close to the base. He yanked at it so the toy popped out and enjoyed the way Jihyun jumped at the sensation. There was a thud when Jumin dropped it to the floor.

Thinking it was over, Jihyun tried to raise his upper body but Jumin’s hand on his shoulder blades pushed him back down.

“What are you… now?” he muttered and shifted his hips. The sudden emptiness must have been uncomfortable.

“Leave it to me,” Jumin hushed him.

He reached for the velvet box abandoned on a bedside table. There was still one thing missing from the original setup and he wanted to test it out, too. The glass dildo was heavy in his hands, the highest quality. It was roughly the same size as Jumin, too, maybe losing a bit.

He rammed it in without warning. Jihyun shouted out in surprise, his hips shook. Jumin made sure to push it as deep as it would go, to brush against his prostate.

“Ahh! Is that-? Ah, Jumin..!” Jihyun moaned, out of breath. “Why? I, ahh, I want you, not..!”

“Patience,” Jumin smirked. “I’ll give you everything, in time.”

He barely waited for Jihyun to get adjusted before starting to tug at the toy. It was spreading him open so good, Jihyun was well trained to be able to take it. Jumin teased him by pulling the dildo almost all the way out before ramming it back in.

He repeated the action a few times, not in any rhythm but keeping Jihyun from getting comfortable by varying the speed and roughness. Every time could be the time he took it off but every time Jihyun was forced to cry out when it was thrusted back in.

Soon he was pleading, incoherent words muffled by the mattress. Jumin ignored it and continued torturing him, enjoying himself a bit too much. Jihyun was his cute kitten tonight and it was the owner who decided when the playtime was over.

Several minutes later Jihyun was struggling to keep his hips up. His member was left untouched and leaking, and with his hands tied he had no way to relieve himself.

“Jumin… No… Ahhn, no more..!” he cried. “Please… Ngh, Jumin, please..!”

“You’re doing so good,” Jumin purred. “My little kitty.”

He would’ve loved to watch him squirm more but he was getting impatient by just watching. It was time to reward his kitten with the real thing.

Jihyun gasped at the sensation of the toy being pulled out and shuddered, feeling it from head to toe. He collapsed on the bed and curled up on his side, quivering. Jumin put the toy away and leaned in to press a kiss on Jihyun’s temple. His skin was scorching hot and damp with sweat, he let out a quiet whine.

While Jihyun buried his face on the sheets and tried to recover, Jumin pulled down his zipper. He picked out a pack of lube, nicely warmed up inside an inner pocket of his jacket. The same pocket held a condom, which Jumin opened and rolled on. Then he unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt and shed them on the floor along with the jacket.

Jihyun had heard the rustling of clothes and knew what he was doing. He shook his head against the mattress, his hair's a mess.

"Let me go first," he begged.

From the beginning Jumin had known Jihyun wouldn't like doing it from behind. He was a romantic soul and wanted to be held when penetrated. Not to be able to see Jumin must make him feel too vulnerable, too violated.

But in his dark fantasies, Jumin had always wanted to do it like that. To make Jihyun shudder when he was pushed out of his comfort zone. To hear him gasp when he was taken by surprise.

The temptation was almost irresistible. Jumin froze for a moment, torn between his selfish indulgent and Jihyun's comfort.

In the end, he decided Jihyun wouldn't break if he pushed him just a little bit more.

Jihyun waited what would happen next, his eyes closed, breathing fast and ragged. He clenched and unclenched his fingers, basically all he could do with his hands tied.

Silent, Jumin propped him up once more. He slid his hand down Jihyun's spine and grabbed the back of his neck. When he added force to keep him down Jihyun's shoulders tensed. He started to say something but his voice was muffled.

With his other hand Jumin aligned himself and Jihyun jumped when he felt the tip probing against his hole.

"Nnh..! Jumin, I told you-" he began, sounding convincing before he gasped with pleasure.

Jumin leaned his hips forward and let the head sink in. He pushed very slow, giving Jihyun’s abused hole time to adjust to even greater width. His warmth and tightness were amazing, Jumin had a hard time holding back from buckling his hips.

“No, ahh… Not like this,” Jihyun cried again.

With every inch Jumin managed to get in, his protests turned more into loud moans and gasps. He struggled to sound angry when his involuntary reactions were making him shudder with ecstacy. He didn't stop trashing his shoulders and shaking his hips, a futile attempt to get him off.

Feeling him tighten and shaking around him made Jumin's whole body tingling. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold back.

"Sshhh, love, don't be afraid," Jumin whispered.

He didn't relent pressure that was slowly pushing him in all the way. Jihyun let out a broken moan when Jumin's pelvis was finally pressed against his cheeks. He took a couple of deep breaths, his exhales sounded like he was trying hard not to let them break into sobs.

"Let me free," he rasped.

Jumin couldn't see his face behind his shoulders. He wiped sweat off his brow with his knuckles.

Then he grabbed Jihyun's upper arms and yanked him up.

Jihyun cried out and threw his head back, on Jumin's shoulder. The sudden change of angle made his whole body shiver uncontrollably, and Jumin wrapped his arms around his middle to keep him in place. He bit down on Jihyun's shoulder to keep himself from shouting when Jihyun squeezed hard around him.

The reaction was violent and wouldn’t cease. When Jihyun slumped helplessly against him Jumin realized he’d come dry after being simultaneously stimulated and untouched from the front.

Oversensitive, Jihyun was shaking against Jumin's chest. A complete, beautiful mess. With Jumin still inside of him, he flinched every time he shifted at all. When Jumin caressed his face to comfort him, he found out the tears that were dripping from the corners of his eyes.

It took a long while for Jihyun's breathing to calm down enough for him to speak. He shook his head and his hair rubbed on Jumin's skin.

"Let me free… Jumin," he whispered, his voice hoarse and words barely audible.

Jumin pressed his lips on his temple, on his warm skin. He couldn't get enough of Jihyun's scent, he smelled amazing.

"I know, I know," Jumin murmured.

He planted a kiss on his brow and grabbed Jihyun's head to turn his face closer. The kiss was deep and Jumin hummed with satisfaction when Jihyun gasped meekly around his tongue.

His right hand deftly unraveled the ribbon around Jihyun's wrists. It came undone in one fluid motion, pooling on the bed. Jihyun sighed and took his hands back, flexed his aching arms.

Jumin slipped out and let him down on the bed. He stepped down to take off his pants while Jihyun shifted until he was comfortably lying on his back. Jumin climbed on top of him and positioned between Jihyun’s legs, gazing down at him fondly.

Jihyun had his arms spread on both sides, a complete surrender. He stared back at Jumin and blinked slowly.

"I hate you sometimes," he said.

Jumin's fingertips brushed his skin, light as a feather.

"No, you don't," he said and Jihyun closed his eyes, the smallest hint of mirth tugging at his lips.

He reached a hand towards Jumin, who gladly accepted the invitation and crashed into his arms.

It felt so natural when their bodies were touching, skin against skin. Jumin thought about the empty feeling in his chest when he was separated from Jihyun and was sure they were meant to be like this, together as a whole. He rested his head on Jihyun's collarbones and listened to his heart's rapid beating.

Jihyun wrapped his arms around Jumin’s shoulders and pressed his lips into his hair. He whispered something again and again so quietly it was hard to hear. Jumin held his breath.

"I love you. I love you so much, Jumin…"

Jumin let out all the air from his lungs and relaxed.

For a moment they stayed like this, just waiting for their hearts to calm down. Jumin was content, embraced by Jihyun's warmth and his scent, listening to his heartbeat and the quiet words that fell from his lips.

He wanted to give him back even half as much love as Jihyun poured into him. 

Jumin rose to lean on his elbows and gazed at Jihyun. His cheeks were red and hair sticking to his forehead and he'd never looked more beautiful to Jumin. The bite mark on his shoulder was bruising already, Jumin would get him a heating pad later.

"Lift your legs," Jumin asked and placed a kiss on Jihyun's forehead.

He helped by grabbing his leg from behind the knee and pushing up. Jihyun spread them for him to fit in between and crossed his ankles to keep him there. He wrapped his arms around Jumin's neck and responded lazily to his open-mouthed kisses.

Jumin pushed in with ease and got a satisfied hum from Jihyun. He kept kissing him as he started to move, and soon Jihyun was moaning again, his chest heaving beautifully when pleasure made him lose control of his body.

There was no harm in dragging it out just a bit more. Jumin moved in and out so slowly it was just enough to keep them feeling it, Jihyun overwhelmed and still inches away from getting off. Minutes passed with their bodies rocking together, agonizing and perfect at the same time.

After a while Jihyun was tightening up again, his breathing becoming more rapid. He held onto Jumin's shoulders with all he got, gasping with every deep thrust, his body shaking more and more uncontrollably.

"Jumin… Jumin, ahh, please.. please..!" he moaned, out of breath, and Jumin wondered how much longer it'd take before he'd faint.

He was getting impatient too, being close for far too long. Maybe it was time he gave in.

Jumin pulled out slowly for the ninth time before he finally snapped, thrusting in as fast and hard as he could.

Jihyun shouted. His head was tilted back and his body trembled as he spilled all over his stomach and chest.

Merciless, Jumin continued with his hard thrusts for another minute or so until he came as well, buried to the hilt in Jihyun's warmth.

Jihyun's limbs twitched, his eyes were closed and every breath he took sounded painfully raspy. Chest to chest, it was so hot Jumin didn't know his own body from Jihyun's. He was feeling lightheaded when he lifted his upper body and carefully pulled out.

He helped Jihyun's legs down and when he leaned back in to give him a kiss he noticed he'd finally passed out. He kissed him anyway.

Jumin kissed his soft lips, his cheeks, his closed eyelids. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him against his chest. His greatest treasure. He’d never let Jihyun go.

Never again.

A long moment later, Jihyun had regained his consciousness. They lay into each other’s arms, too tired to get up and shower just yet. The silence was comfortable, there was no place that felt more like home.

Jumin was lost in his thoughts when a small chuckle pulled him back into the moment.

“You keep surprising me, Jumin,” Jihyun said.

He snuggled closer and the gentle smile on his face reminded Jumin why he’d ever fallen in love with him.

“Are you complaining?” he asked. Jihyun nodded.

“It's unfair. I don't know how to react,” he pouted. It was apparent he wasn’t actually that displeased.

“That's the best thing about surprises," Jumin said, his lips curling into a smile. "Besides, you were the one who surprised me first."

Jihyun looked away.

"I don't know what overcame me," he muttered, a slight blush creeping onto his face. It was a bit late to feel bashful about it now, though.

"It was the best gift I've ever received," Jumin said. He adjusted his hold around Jihyun. "Alongside Elizabeth the 3rd, of course."

Jihyun exhaled and sank into Jumin's embrace.

"I don't know how I did it," he said, still embarrassed for no reason.

"You knew it was going to turn out like this, didn't you?" Jumin whispered, his lips brushed his hair.

Jihyun didn't answer, but Jumin could feel his heartbeat through his skin, how it got faster when he got caught. Jumin smiled, his face pressed into mint-colored hair, and squeezed Jihyun tighter in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long time in the making, this ridiculously long smut is finished!! XD Sometimes I question my life choices.  
> What was the best part in your opinion?? I loved everything lol
> 
> If you can't wait what nonsense I come up for Jumin and V next, you can find me in twitter @ solmareninjas where I'm apparently writing twitfics now too

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 What did you liked the most? And don't worry, there will be a part two!! What do you think Jumin came up with? XD


End file.
